El sol y la luna
by MB-The Otter
Summary: [Traducción] Tim tiene un mal día, Connor trata de entender. One-shot.


**¡Hola, fandom! Esta vez traigo una traducción de este bello, bello fic. El original está publicado aquí, en inglés.**

* * *

 **Autora original: Diana Raven.**

 **Título original: The sun and the moon.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: La historia NO es mía, le pertenece a Diana Raven, y los personajes a DC Comics. Esta traducción ha sido realizada con el permiso de la autora.**

Connor es el sol. Connor es arcoíris y rayos de sol. Connor es verano y primavera. Connor es grandes planicies e islas tropicales. Connor es Kansas y Hawaii. Connor es playas y cocos y acres de trigo dorado, balaceándose en la brisa de la tarde. Connor es arena dorada y campos cálidos. Connor es sol y calor. Connor es madrugadas y atardeceres. Connor es barro en zapatos nuevos. Connor es el olor a viento y piel bronceada. Connor es _pie_ de manzana y crema de leche.

Y es por esto que Tim se preocupa cuando Connor le arrincona en la sala de la _Torre de los Titanes_. Es por esto que Tim siente culpa.

Connor es Cassie y Bart, y Kara. Connor es sus compañeros. Connor es Young Justice y Teen Titans. Connor es volar a ciegas a la batalla, sin un plan y de alguna forma ganar. Connor es Gar y Vic, y Starfire. Connor es una oreja perforada con un pendiente dorado. Connor es una chaqueta de cuero. Connor es jeans y una franela. Connor es un escudo de S rojo sobre el fondo negro.

Y es por esto que Tim protesta cuando Connor le sienta en el sofá. Esto es el por qué Tim no mira a Connor a los ojos.

Connor es azul cielo. Connor es el tipo de azul que sus ojos capturan tan magníficamente. Connor es ese azul cielo que quema tus ojos y te hace desear nunca apartar la vista. Connor es ese azul que ves en un día sin nubes. Connor es el azul del cielo cuando estás en medio del desierto.

Es por esto que, cuando Connor ruega, tratando de entender, Tim se levanta. Esto es por qué Tim quiere — _tiene que_ — alejarse.

Connor es cafés a las nueve de la mañana y luz del sol, y universidad. Connor es lattes con más leche y azúcar que café, y Connor es esos pequeños diseños de espuma. Connor es corazones de espuma y _scones*_ de chocolate. Connor es soplar burbujas con un pitillo en la leche chocolatada. Connor es comidas hechas en casa y pastelillos recién sacados del horno. Connor es palomitas y soda en un teatro de cine. Connor es comida bonita en fotos de Instagram.

Es por eso que Connor le toma del brazo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Por eso Connor trata de abrazarlo y Tim lo aparta. Porque él no _puede_ entender. Tim no va a dejarlo.

A Connor le gusta Wendy the Werewolf Stalker, no porque Wendy sea sexy. Bueno, no solo por eso. A Connor le gusta Wendy porque se refleja en ella. A Connor le gusta la acción y los comentarios inteligentes. A Connor le gusta el humor y el drama —Tim a veces se pregunta si a Connor le gustarían las telenovelas de Alfred. Connor se ve a sí mismo en Wendy y tal vez es la razón por la que Tim se identifica con Seraph.

Connor es Metrópolis. Connor es la llave de la ciudad y esa es la razón por la que Tim le mantiene lejos. Porque Tim no es ninguna de esas cosas. Tim es Gotham. Así que cuando Connor le ruega a Tim que sólo _hable_ con él, Tim no lo hace. Porque Tim no puede arruinar a Connor. No puede dejar que Connor se convierta en Gotham.

* * *

Tim es la luna. Tim es las estrellas. Tim es charlas a medianoche y laptops cuyas bases queman tus muslos porque han estado encendidas demasiado tiempo. Tim es el _beep_ que anuncia batería baja. Tim es el _clickity-clack_ de un teclado. Tim es audífonos con el volumen en niveles ensordecedores. Tim es el ocaso y la mordida de la brisa nocturna. Tim es el brillo del centro de la ciudad en la oscuridad y la calidez de un hogar**. Tim es nieve y tormenta. Tim es invierno y otoño.

Lo que es por qué Connor confía en Tim y le dice todo. Es por qué Connor espera que Tim haga lo mismo.

Tim es Cissie y Secret, y Anita. Tim es sus compañeros. Tim es un líder. Tim es la persona a la que uno acude cuando todo está perdido. Tim es quien nunca se rinde. Tim es Raven y Nightwing, y Rose. Tim es el Monte Justicia en las noches. Tim es la forma en que los lentes blancos en su máscara parecen expresar tanto como sus ojos. Tim es justicia y regaños duros.

Lo que es por qué Connor se preocupa por Tim, porque es solitario cuando estás en la cima. Es el por qué Connor pelea con Tim, porque Tim necesita estimulación intelectual.

Tim es el océano en una noche tormentosa. Sus ojos son partes iguales de gris y azul, y completamente _Tim_. Tim es el azul del cielo nocturno iluminado por estrellas. Tim es la luna durante el día. Tim es ese azul que te hace cuestionar cómo algo tan peligroso puede ser tan bello. Tim es el azul de toda red social.

Es por eso que Connor se pregunta qué ha pasado en Gotham recientemente. Es el por qué Connor le pregunta a Tim sobre su día.

Tim es desvelos. Tim es pizza olvidada y cafés a las dos de la mañana. Tim es café tan cargado de cafeína que te preocupas por el estado de su corazón. Tim es lenguas y gargantas quemadas por beber cuando el líquido está muy caliente. Tim es esos mezcladores para el café que están masticados en la punta, en lugar de siendo usados como deberían.

Es el por qué cuando Tim se aparta y se cierra, Connor se preocupa. Tim necesita hablar, abrirse, pero por alguna razón no lo hace.

Tim mira shows sólo porque disfruta estar con sus amigos. Tim es el desarrollo psicológico y las escenas de pelea. Tim es descubrir quién mató a la víctima tan pronto como le conoce. Tim es la persona que habla durante todo el episodio sobre los huecos en la trama y discrepancias científicas. A Tim le molestan las confusiones entre difusión y osmosis, e ironía y coincidencia. Tim es palitos de dulce y bolitas de chocolate*** en un teatro oscuro.

Este el por qué Connor odia a los Murciélagos a veces. Porque Tim puede ser Gotham, pero él es la alta sociedad de Gotham. Él es la excitación de ser un vigilante de Gotham. Tim es todo lo que podría ser bueno en Gotham, no el humo y el gas de la risa mortal del Joker. Connor odia cómo los murciélagos lo ponen en el medio de todo. Connor odia que Tim sienta que debe ocultar cosas, y Connor desprecia que eso carcome a Tim. Porque, Connor intenta convencerlo, no _debería_. Tim puede ser Gotham, pero Gotham no sobreviviría sin Metrópolis cuidando su espalda.

* * *

Tim es Gotham y Connor es Metrópolis. Cassie lo sabe. Ella observa cómo Tim aparta a Conner, tratando de mantenerle volando. Cassie observa cómo Connor trata de atraer a Tim a él, cómo trata desesperadamente de anclarse al piso.

Así es como su relación funciona, Connor vuela y Tim permanece en el suelo. Ambos tratan de ayudar al otro, a su manera. Ninguno lo hace. Pero están ambos ahí. Y cuando es necesario, cuando es importante, Connor ayuda a Tim a aprender a volar, y Tim ayuda a Connor a mantener dos pies en la tierra. Y, de alguna manera, Cassie piensa, de alguna manera lo que hacen es el sol.

* * *

 ***Panecillos.**

 ****Chimenea.**

 ******* _ **Red Vines and Milk Duds**_ **, en el original. Son marcas de dulces.**

 **¡Okay! Esta es la primera traducción que subo en mucho tiempo. La pieza original es asombrosa y les invito a que, si sus conocimientos de inglés se los permiten, se pasen por ella y dejen un bonito review a la autora.**

 **Espero haberle hecho justicia con esto. Si aún desean decirle algo a la autora pero no saben inglés, puedo traducir su review para ella.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
